Broken, But Still Good
by gtina32
Summary: Ally a "troubled" teen with an abusive past whose ways will turn the family lives upside down. Taken in by the Fosters' with their one son Dez and his best friend Austin who lives with them Ally does every thing she can to keep a safe distance, but Austin is determined to figure her out. AU OOC AustinxAlly
1. New Home

**The idea of this story comes from the new ABC Family show coming out this summer on June 3rd "The Fosters" It looks really awesome and I love Maia Mitchell so I thought why not make a story out of it. Since I have never seen this show no spoilers whatsoever are mentioned in this story, I am mainly using the general idea of the show, not even.  
**

**Anyways I hope you enjoy this :)**

* * *

It's the middle of November and the Miami air is still as warm as ever. The sun shinning brightly in the clear forget me not blue sky. The grass was green and the trees were full. Everything seems perfect, but that's just what you see on the surface, look beyond that and you see the real tragedies and destruction. Though not everything under the surface is bad. Miami has it's bad situations and it's good at every corner.

A gentle breeze swept through the air. Dirt and small particles blew gently from the ground of the half empty parking lot. A sign that was hanging from a white post swiftly swung back and forth on chains emitting a low creaking sound.

A sleek black limo like car drove into the parking lot on 9766 SW 24th St. holding a middle aged woman driving the car along with a teenage girl in the backseat with her headphones in listening to music.

As the dull small building came into her view from leaning her head on the window the girl inwardly groaned. This is a place she had been many times, a place she had grown to hate, and dread approaching. She had come here so often she had memorized every detail about the outside exterior and decor. including the creaking sign moving in the light Miami breeze. It was the first thing she had memorized, the black bold paint sticking out against the plain white surface.

**Families And Children's Dept.  
Miami, Florida **

**Call information:** **(305) 229-3239**

**How do**_** you **_**define family****?**

Oh how she had despised their meaningless slogan. Not to mention the pathetic excuse as a logo. A huge red heart with a silhouette of a 'perfect' family, dog and all. They always made things seem like people had a chance to have that kind of family. The family where you have everything handed to you on a silver platter, a family that can change your crappy life into the most amazing life ever, but this is reality and not some cheesy chick-flick.

"We're here." The woman in the front seat said, looking back at the girl. She had her faded auburn hair pulled back into a tight bun. She had black rim glasses helping her emerald green eyes have better vision. Freckles dotted her slightly tanned skin, and since she wore little to no make-up it made them even more obvious, but even the make-up she wore was clear and dull. Her clothing was simple. Pale yellow blouse and black with extremely faded skinny gray striped suit jacket, along with a matching black skirt topped with black heels.

"I didn't notice." The teenager replied sarcasm obvious in her voice. The girl differed very much from the woman in the front. Her dark brown and caramel blonde hair curled in waves down to just about shoulder length, give or take. No freckles dotted her unusually pale skin for someone who lived in Miami all their life, and her dark mysterious brown eyes. She wore peach skinny jeans, and a blue and white stripped t-shirt. Also a pair of white flats. There were three different sized bangles on her left wrist and a simple bronze ring on her right hand. The only thing similar between the two was the little to no make-up worn this day.

"Drop the attitude Ally. The last thing you need is more trouble." The woman warned.

"Whatever." Ally sighed annoyed and quickly unbuckled her seat belt stepping out of the car slamming the door behind her.

Mrs. Currie, the woman who had been driving the car closed her eyes briefly in aggravation. She gathered herself together then stepped out of the car and the two of them walked into the building together.

As soon as they walked in Mrs. Currie walked right into an office at the back of the building with the name _Ms. Ocamp _painted on the front in gold letters. They both walked in and were greeted by a lady around the same age as Mrs. Currie sitting behind the desk leaning over a stack of papers.

"Just on time Mrs. Currie." She smiled warmly at the older of the two, and motioned for them both to take a seat. "I trust you know what this is about?" She asked.

"Yes but," Mrs. Currie nodded. "Ally has never been in our custody before, not for longer than a week or two at a time anyways."

"She is a 17 year old girl who has been living on the streets basically for years. Each time we've had her brought in we know that she has left the very next week, but there is a family that has offered to...take her in." Ms. Ocamp explained.

"She has been in foster homes before." Mrs. Currie stated. "All of which didn't last long either."

"I'm afraid I'm sticking with my decision." Ms. Ocamp said firmly. "Allison Dawson you will be staying with the Fosters'-" Ally scoffed.

"The Fosters, how convenient."

"Until your 18th birthday. Whether you extend your stay is up to you and them. They have five other children. You will attend Marino High School with some of them, and they are as of now your family." Ms. Ocamp finished ignoring Ally's statement.

"Got it." Ally said blankly. Though she couldn't fathom the use of the word 'family'

"It's better that he doesn't know who you are." Ms. Ocamp tried to say with sympathy, but failed to do so even remotely. "Your brother can grow up believing he was an only child, who was not only abandoned by his parents, but taken away from a sister who could never stay long enough to-"

"I told you I get it." Ally said forcefully. Mrs. Currie reached out to pat her back, but Ally jerked away. "_Don't_ touch me." She snapped and stormed out of the room.

**/~/**

They pulled up to a light blue victorian styled mansion. Ally gawked at the house. It was a complete mansion, even from in the car she could see the huge backyard which of course wouldn't be completed without a pool.

Ally scoffed. Of course she would get landed with some snobby rich people who want to think they're better than everyone and take in a troubled foster child already with _five_ other children of their own.

With her duffel bag in hand she reached for the door, but Mrs. Currie grabbed her wrist, gasping at the sight. When her hand was extended it showed some of her arm, covered in cuts and bruises.

"What happened to you?" She asked looking at her concerned. "Please tell me your parents didn't do this again."

"Fine, my parents didn't do it again. ." Ally yanked her arm away. She left the car and headed toward the front door of the mansion, shortly accompanied by Mrs. Currie who meant to say something, but was cut off by the opening of the door.

The door to the house opened revealing a very eager looking lady with flaming red hair and wild hazel eyes dressed in a very bright pink sundress. Ally instinctively took a step back, as she was not prepared for the sight in front of her.

"You must be Allison!" She exclaimed happily and went to pull her in for a hug.

Ally took another step back. "I'm not a hugger."

"Of course." She said, taking a step away from Ally, feeling slightly embarrassed. "Well I'm Linda." She smiled sweetly. "Why don't you come inside and meet the boys." She lead Ally inside followed by Mrs. Currie. "Dez! Austin!" She called up the stairs. "Only Dez and Austin are here at the moment. The others should be home by tomorrow, and Austin is Dez's best friend who is staying with us for a while." She explained.

"Not family? Or a foster child?" Ally asked not caring how rude she was coming off.

"Nope, Austin just lives with us as a dear family friend." Just as she finished Ally heard two boys laughing.

"Yeah mom?" Dez asked walking over to them with a blonde haired boy who Ally suspected was Austin. She found it quite funny that he also had hazel eyes whereas Dez didn't, but they were way better on him than Mrs. Foster, not as wild and crazy.

"Dez this is your sister." She said excitedly, with a little hop in her walk as she gently pushed Ally toward Dez.

"No, I'm not anyone's sister around here." Ally corrected.

"Allison." Mrs. Currie said warningly. "I am so sorry about her behavior, today has been a rough day for her." She turned to Linda.

"Oh it's alright!" She dismissed it. "Why don't you two show her around!" Linda suggested to Austin and Dez.

"Sure." They both agreed.

**/~/**

Ally was completely drained of every drop of energy that was in her. The house was huge and extravagant. Something she definitely was not used to.

It was when Dez was showing her the kitchen, the twentieth room he had shown her, did Austin realize she was tired and didn't want to see or hear anymore. Seeing as she was leaning her elbow on the counter propping her head up, about to fall asleep then and there.

Quietly he walked behind Ally and grabbed her down by both her elbows and lead her out of the kitchen without Dez noticing. From there he lead her up a whole two flights of spiral stairs. Ally wasn't sure why she just let him whisk her away like that, but she was tired and wasn't thinking straight.

Finally they came to a stop in a large bedroom with a few white dressers, a walk in closet, king sized bed, flat screen tv and a balcony. Ally had never seen such a huge room before that was used for sleeping. Her duffel bag slid off her shoulder to the floor in shock as she stared into the room. It was painted a pale yellow with light and small blue dots and a white shaggy carpet. The comforter was a pattern of black, white, light and hot pink stripes with huge floral symbols on about 3/4 of it. The front pillow cases were the same, but the two behind each side were two different shades of pink.

Other than that the room was practically empty. It was for her to fill with the limited amount of things she owned.

"Is this _my_ room?" She asked turning to look at Austin briefly. She may have sounded impressed, but honestly she was just annoyed. It was pink and girly, something that was most definitely not her.

"Yup." He nodded in response. He took a small step backward and was half in the hall. "This is my room." He pointed to a closed door that was directly across from hers. "And the one all the way at the end there is Dez's room."

"Why are they so far away?" She wondered.

"Dez is a light sleeper so farther away the better." He explained with a small shudder. "You never want to see him when he gets angry."

"I think I can handle him." Ally said.

"Well you should probably go to bed, you look like you need it and there's school tomorrow."

"There is no way I'm going to school." Ally said shaking her head. "I don't even want to be here. I'd rather go back to where I used to live, and school was not in that picture."

"You can have everything you want here." Austin told her trying to hide his annoyance with her attitude, which she picked up on right away.

"I don't want everything." Ally replied exasperated. She moved a strand of hair out of her face, and when she looked at Austin she saw him staring at her arm. Confused she also glanced at it. It just had to show her bruises and cuts, which conveniently look like she did it to herself. She whipped her hand down to her side pulling her sweater over it not looking at him.

"What happened to your arm?" He asked her warily, not sure if he wanted the answer.

"Nothing." She replied quickly.

"What is it?"

"I'm gonna go to bed now." She said louder trying to drown out his voice. She retreated into her new room and quietly shut her door.

"I need to cover you up with something other than my sleeve." She whispered to herself looking down shamefully at her wrist. Silent tears rolled down her face, burning her eyes and a few landed on her arm seeping into some of the open cuts, making them sting.

She closed her eyes letting the last few tears fall off her eyelashes. Quickly she wiped her eyes and picked up her duffel bag throwing it onto her bed and unzipping it, grabbing out a pair of short shorts and a tank-top for bed, then headed into the bathroom.

Ally walked out of the bathroom holding her dirty clothes in one hand. She looked up and saw her duffel bag had fallen over, spilling it's contents. Sighing tiredly and placing her clothes on the corner of her bed she knelt down on the floor and began to put things back.

As she was doing so she came across a framed picture of her holding a baby boy that resembled her in many ways.

It's been a while since she had last seen her baby brother Jack, and every time she saw that one and only cherished picture she had with him an empty feeling over came her.

* * *

**I hope you liked this and want to read the second chapter which will either be posted this weekend or, if I get really good feed back, tomorrow :)  
**

_Thank you for taking the time to read this :)_


	2. Freak

**Thanks for all the super great feedback on the first chapter! I am so glad you all enjoyed it and wanted more, so here it is :D hope it's okay  
**

**brickbreaker - **_Yeah in a lot of stories (most of my others as well) Austin is usually the 'bad' and 'troubled' one, but I thought I'd change it a bit :) I hope this was soon enough and you like it :)_

**Jackie is grey** _- Glad you're hooked! That's a good sign! Hope this chapter is good enough :)_

* * *

Ally walked into the kitchen warily. It was early and she didn't think anyone would be up besides Mrs. Fisher, so she didn't bother covering up her bruises and cuts like she normally would. However walking into the kitchen she found that the only people not up were Austin and Dez. Also there were three kids in the kitchen that she didn't know, and they were avidly staring at her, well her bruises more than her.

There was a girl who looked about Ally's age. She had dark brown almost black fringe shoulder length hair, and deep brown eyes. She had tanned skin that fit her perfectly and she wore a plain faded green T-shirt with black skinny jeans. A much older boy stood next to her, he looked to be about in his twenties. He differed from the girl beside him besides their tans,short curly blonde hair with the stereotypical ocean blue eyes and again tanned skin, he simply wore a T-shirt and ripped jeans, same as the boy next to him.. The last boy had he had brown wavy hair and matching brown eyes.

Ally suspected these were the Fosters' other kids. Dez had told her their names yesterday, but she could only place the girl's name, Callie. Dez never clarified who Talon or Luke were.

Ally tried to ignore their stares as she got a cup of water, but once Austin and Dez entered the kitchen, Dez started staring as well, Austin however was completely ignoring her. Ally couldn't take it anymore, leaving the water filled glass cup on the counter she quickly departed from the kitchen as fast as she could manage.

"What was that about?" Callie, the only other girl asked.

"People don't like to be stared at." It seemed it was only obvious to him. Not long after Austin left the kitchen and headed toward his room to get ready for school.

By the time Austin got to the head of the stairs Ally was already speeding down fully clothed with every inch of skin covered besides her hands neck and face. Her messenger bag was slung over her shoulder and you could just barely notice some stray papers sticking out.

"Are you okay?" Ally stopped when she heard someone talking. When she saw it was Austin she felt even more awkward.

"I'm fine." She tried to walk past him, but he stopped her. "What?"

"I thought school wasn't part of your plan?" Austin recalled.

"Yeah well right now school looks a whole lot better than being stared at like some kind of freak." She snapped and pushed pass him heading out the door.

"Austin." Luke, the blonde haired boy from the kitchen walked over to him, eying him curiously. "Who was that girl?"

"Ally." He answered slowly, having thought Linda would have told them all about her. "Didn't your mom tell you?"

"No..." he shook his head.

"She came yesterday, just about the same time you left with your dad to go see your grandparents. She's a foster." He explained.

"What's up with the cuts and bruises?"

Austin shrugged. "How would I know?"

"How old is she?"

"Too young for you." Austin answered knowing why he asked. "Don't you have a girlfriend anyways?"

"Dude she's hot, you can't blame me."

Austin laughed and shook his head. "Yeah I can. Do the words girlfriend or sister have any significance?"

**/~/**

Ally walked into the cafeteria. It was filled with students talking, laughing, and even a few staying silent. A few people started to stare at her, obviously because they hadn't seen her at all before, or because they had, but it wasn't at school, it was out on the streets running and hiding like a common street rat.

Ally shook her head quickly making her hair fall in her face, hiding her from view. She pulled on the sleeve of her light pink long sleeve shirt and crossed her arms over her chest and walked over to the lunch line, becoming more and more anxious by the second.

She grabbed something small so that she could get out as quickly as she could, so she grabbed an apple and a water. Ally walked to a deserted table in the back of the cafe and slowly opened her water.

Ally's life isn't some lifetime movie, so nobody randomly sat next to her, so no Austin, Dez or random girl or boy trying to be friends. No, she sat alone in the back of the cafeteria silently drinking her water and eating her apple.

Her phone vibrated against her thigh and she quickly pulled it out of her pocket and answering the call faster than the speed of light.

"Did you find him?" She asked urgently.

"Alls are you sure we should be doing this? He's 5 now and the last time you saw him he was just a baby-"

"Trish please..." Ally begged her voice filled with desperation. "I need to make sure he's okay. You know what it's like..."

"Okay fine, where are you. I can tell you how to get here from where you are." the girl said through the phone with a noticeable sigh.

"I can't go now." Ally told her reluctantly. "I got sent to a foster home, and not the usual. I actually have to stay with them until I'm 18, and I have to go to school which is where I am now." Ally explained.

"Just leave. They're gonna do as much about it as they've done before, nothing." Trish laughed.

"Not this time." Ally shook her head though Trish couldn't see her. "I have to stay with this family the Fisher's...apparently they're like the picture perfect rich family that takes in kids to look like they're all that. They have like five kids and one of their son's best friend lives with them."

"What's the best friend's name? Is he hot? I bet he is since when you mentioned him you didn't sound nearly as annoyed as mentioning the others." Trish teased.

"Of course I'm not as annoyed towards him. He's the only one who hasn't stared at me like I was a freak." Ally stated.

"They saw your arms?" Trish gasped. "You never let anyone see!"

"I know, I wasn't thinking." She groaned. "I walked into the kitchen with a short sleeve on _and_ I forgot to cover up that huge bruise on the side of my face. They just wouldn't stop staring, I ended up leaving the room and getting to school _early_."

"People are so insensitive." Trish scoffed. "So back to this best friend." Trish quickly got the conversation back to Austin.

"Okay." Ally gave in knowing she wouldn't get out of this either way. "His name is Austin, he's my age and yes he's hot, anybody with eyes can figure that out."

"Oooohhhh does Ally Dawson have a crush on the new brother?" Trish teased in a very and unusual girly tone.

"One he's not my brother, he's friends with my _'brothers'_ -"

"Perfect they already like him." Trish cut in.

"He's hot I'll give him that, but I barely know him so there is no way I have a crush on him." Ally defended. "How do you even have a crush? You know me, never have I ever had a crush celebrity or not."

"Until Austin-"

"Okay Trish this conversation concerning me and Austin is over. No feelings at all. I'll call you later when I'm out of school. There's no way I'm going to that house today."

"Are you running away?" Trish wondered.

"I don't know." Ally sighed. "We'll know sooner or later."

"Okay, see you later." and they both hung up at the same time.

**/~/**

Ally spun the dial on her locker closing it in the process. She slung her bag over her shoulder, proceeding down the hall sliding through everyone crowding the hallway, gathering with their friends.

With much difficulty she made it outside, but of course nothing in her life could be a walk in the park, or even a skip in the park, everything's a run in the park.

"You know you're going the wrong way." Austin told her, watching as she walked in the opposite direction of '_their'_ house now.

"That's the point." She replied, still walking.

"Running away already?" He raised an eyebrow at her.

"No." Now she was just angry with him, sometimes he was different, but most of the time he was just like everyone else.

"Your brother?" He called after her with a sigh. Ally spun back around.

"What do you know about him? And how?"

"I know his family." Austin said shortly. "I babysit him sometimes, and I heard that social worker talking to Dez's mom about him last night."

"Why would I believe you?" She asked completely skeptical.

"I can take you to see him."

* * *

**Sorry for not updating in a while I went to an R5 concert and I missed a lot of school work that day, and I'm taking some huge tests so I sadly have a very packed schedule :( but I hope you liked this chapter and look forward to the next one which I hope to have up sooner.  
**

_Thank you for taking the time to read this :)_


	3. More Than I'd Like To Admit

**Thanks for all the super great feedback on the first chapter! I am so glad you all enjoyed it and wanted more, so here it is :D hope it's okay  
**

**brickbreaker - **_It's not her past you have to worry about it's Ally's present, but we'll learn more about Austin's past in the next chapter and a little in this one he's got a pretty interesting one at that.  
_

**Jackie is grey** _- oh yeah she sees her brother with a little surprise during that visit, if it's good or bad...you'll have to read to find out :)  
_

**inkling13**_ - uhhh cause I write something that comes to mind which most of the time people agree with :D _

* * *

They stood at the edge of a school playground filled with little kids running around screaming, laughing and just having fun. Ally saw him right away.

He had sandy brown hair a style very similar to Austin's, but he was as pale as his sister who he knew nothing about. His tan shorts had plenty grass stains on them along with his dark blue t-shirt with dirt stains.

"He's better than I hoped." She half smiled.

Neither of them were paying attention to see him run up to Austin. Jack, Ally's brother pulled on Austin's jeans and held his arms out to him wanting to be picked up. "Jack." Austin said nervously picking him up, glancing at Ally.

"You look like my mommy." Jack said innocently pointing at Ally.

Panicked Ally said, "I have to go." and quickly walked away.

"I'll be right back okay?" Austin told Jack setting him down. "Go play with your friends." After he made sure Jack was back in the gates of the school and safe he quickly went after Ally, catching up with her in no time at all. He grabbed her arm lightly and turned her around ready to ask her what just happened, but she beat him to it.

"Who are his parents?" She asked, her voice strained. "What are their first names?" She clarified.

"Uh..." Austin stuttered momentarily forgetting. "Penny and Lester I think."

Anger surged through Ally. "I'll be back later, and don't you _dare_ follow me." she snapped at him.

She walked off leaving Austin on the sidewalk more confused than ever. The anger that she was feeling was nothing like ever before.

_'How could she?'_ she thought angrily to herself.

It seemed to take no time at all to get to the Families and Children dept. Ally yanked the door open letting it slam behind her. The disruption was enough to make everyone look out their doors, but only one of them was this whole out break directed towards.

"You left my 5 year old brother with _them_! I have never trusted you with anything before, nothing! The one thing I actually trusted was that you would keep him away from those people, but you didn't!" She shouted, her anger boiling up in her, she tried to keep it down, but there was no point to even try at this point.

"Ally-" Mrs. Currie reached out her hands to her, but Ally pushed her away.

"You're no better than them." She glared at Mrs. Currie. "Trusting someone like you is the worst thing I have ever done." Despite Mrs. Currie's constant pleas she left the office more angry than when she had arrived.

**/~/ **

Austin walked into the house sliding his bag off his shoulder and onto the pile of back packs that lay beside the door. Barely home for one minute when Linda walked into the hallway anxiously.

"Where's Ally?" She wondered. "I thought she was coming home with you today?"

"Well she was..." Austin said matter of factly. "But...uh change of plans?"

"Austin..." Linda sighed.

"I'm sure she's fine, she was feeling upset over some family issues...I didn't want to push her or anything." It wasn't exactly a lie, but it wasn't exactly the truth either.

"Oh all right." She said reluctantly. "If she's not back by dinner you're going to look for her."

"Yes ma'am." Austin said with a small salute and went upstairs to his room. He walked into his room and grabbed his guitar. He sat on the corner of his bed and began to absentmindedly play an old song of his that he could never finish though he's tried multiple times. The only part he had done was the chorus.

"_I hope I'm not to late To see your face It's all the time Stop asking questions and make up your mind Let me take you out Baby don't be shy Just come with me darling and we can fly Wherever you wanna go And I'll always hold you close Always..._" His pitch was perfect and his guitar playing was magnificent, Austin was a musical prodigy.

There was a clapping from the doorway of his room, and he looked up to see Callie. "Still working on that I see?" She smirked.

"What do you want?" He asked exasperated putting his guitar down.

"I heard you playing." Callie shrugged. "I'm guessing you're disappointed that girl didn't come home today? You seem to like her a lot."

"Go bother one of your brothers."

"You're more fun when you're not grumpy." Callie rolled her eyes and left his room.

**/~/ **

They all sat at the dinner table, Austin, Dez, Callie, Luke, Talon, Mark and Linda. Almost everyone, but Ally was still no where to be seen, and Linda was beyond frantic.

"Mom are you okay?" Talon asked noticing something was wrong.

"It's that girl from this morning," Luke answered. "She hasn't come back yet."

"I can go help Austin look for her." Callie chimed in. "I heard you tell him that he has to go look for her if she isn't back by dinner. Which she isn't..."

Austin rolled his eyes. Typical Callie. One second she's the ice princess, not afraid of hurting anybody's feelings and the next she's the total opposite.

He ignored as Callie and Mrs. Fisher started to talk about her going with him or not. Austin felt his phone vibrated in his back pocket. Quickly he took it out and checked to see what it was, he was getting a call from a number he didn't recognize. Curiously he answered it.

"Hello?" He said tentatively.

"Austin, put the phone away." Mark demanded. "You know the rules no phones at the dinner table."

"I'm a friend of Ally's, and I have two very important questions for you that concern her. One: What would you do if she were hurt and needed your help even of you hadn't known her for that long? Would you help?" The girl on the other line replied.

"Yeah..." He answered wearily not sure of what the point was.

"He's not even listening, can you believe this?" Mark muttered to Linda, staring at Austin as he kept talking to the girl on the phone.

"Great." She sighed. "This leads me to my second question, how fast can you get to the park on Ceaderdale road on the other side of town?"

Realization struck him, it was pretty obvious from the start, but he wasn't 100% sure. He quickly stood up and headed for the door still on the phone with Ally's friend. "I'll be there in ten to fifteen minutes."

"Thank you." He could sense the relief in her voice. "Please get here as fast as you can."

He hung up and shoved his phone back into his pocket, and left as quickly as he could heading to the park at a run.

**/~/**

"Ally what happened?" Trish immediately clung onto Ally's shoulders the second she woke up from fainting. "You were unconscious, and you have tons more bruises and cuts." Trish observed pulling out Ally's arms and examining them worriedly. "Was this your parents? They've never been this horrible!"

"No." Ally groaned shaking her head. "It was someone else."

"Who Ally, Who?" She asked looking at her desperately.

"Not now Trish..." She groaned again holding her head which was steadily bleeding.

"Fine." Trish sighed. "We can talk about this some other time, but you need to stop. You have a steady home now, and you need to stay alive, and right now honey what you're doing is not helping that."

"I know." Ally agreed. "I'm going to-"

"What happened?" Ally looked up and saw Austin running toward them. In the next second he was on the ground kneeling in front of her.

"What'd you do call a cab? I called you 7 minutes ago." Trish looked him up and down in disbelief.

"Fast runner." Austin replied simply.

"No kidding." she agreed. "I'm Trish by the way-"

"What's happening?" Ally cut in.

"I called Austin." Trish told her. "For help."

Ally stood up. She staggered, and had to hold onto Trish for a moment. She put a hand to the side of her head and silently cursed when she felt the warm blood. "Well thanks for coming and all, but I can't go back there, not like this, no way."

"Ally..." Trish whined.

"I can't!-"

"Why?" Austin cut her off.

"I can't stand them staring at me and thinking how much of a freak they think I am." She snapped. "I'm sorry, but I can't do that-"

"They won't stare at you, I can help you." Austin again cut her off. He was determined to get her to go back to the Fosters'. "Whether you like it or not they're you're family now and that's your home too."

"Well I definitely don't like it." Ally sighed. "Fine."

"Great, now that someone else that's equally as intimidating, but more stronger than me is here, I have to go home so I can't walk with you." Trish told her with an apologetic smile. "Stay safe and I'll see you as soon as I can." She hugged Ally and then left quickly since it was getting late.

**/~/ **

"We'd be going a lot quicker if you'd just let me carry you." Austin said for what seemed like the hundredth time to Ally. "You walking and using me as a crutch is making us both go slow, we've been walking for exactly thirty minutes-"

"Okay, if I let you carry me will you stop complaining?" She stopped walking so she could face him. "You're complaining more than me and I have a lot more to complain about."

"I'm the one who's going to get blamed for this, you know." Austin replied. "I used my phone during dinner, left the house and ignored everyone, it's way past curfew and I just can't wait to see what Linda and Mark are gonna have to say when I get home with their new family member with tons of injuries-"

"But It's _my_ fault-"

"Nope." Austin shook his head. "I'm the one that let you just leave so the way they see it, it's a train reaction."

"Well since you're going to get in all that trouble, I guess you can carry me so we can get there quicker and get it over with." Ally said. Austin gladly picked her up and their speed greatly increased.

"What did happen?" Austin asked curiously after a few minutes of silence.

"I know you deserve an explanation." Ally said reluctantly. Almost more than Trish, Austin deserved one and that made Ally feel uneasy. Absentmindedly she tightened her arms around his neck again, afraid of falling. "But I honestly don't have one to give. I know what happened, but I don't know how to say it yet."

"Will you tell me when you do know?"

Ally took a sharp intake of breath. "Uh I don't know. I still know nothing about you and you know a lot more about me than I'd like to admit."

**/~/ **

Austin opened the door and walked inside with Ally hanging onto his shoulder, she could walk, but not long without staggering since she had become a little disoriented because of her head.

"Austin Monica Moon!" Both Linda and her husband Mark walked out into the hallway to yell at Austin for earlier, but wasn't planning on Ally being with him, let alone in such a horrible state.

"I swear it wasn't my fault-" Austin started, even though he knew it was useless.

"It's more than your fault." Mark said anger flashing in his eyes. Ally saw this and it scared her, he was a very intimidating man.

"Why are you blaming him?" Ally asked, completely disgusted with them. "The only way it could be his fault is if he was the one that hit me and pushed me."

"He might as well have he let you-"

"He didn't _let_ me do anything." She said. "Austin isn't my brother or my father, he can't tell me what or what not to do."

"Okay..." Austin put both his hands on Ally's shoulders from behind her and nervously smiled at Linda and Mark. "I'm just gonna help her upstairs and help her with her head..."

He quickly guided her away from them who stood shocked in their place. After he got her up to her room and helped her with her bruises and cuts and got a band aid on her head he finally decided to ask her about what just happened.

"You don't like them much do you?"

Ally rolled her eyes showing her disdain for them. "They remind me of my parents..." Saying this sparked a sense of curiosity in Ally. "What about your parents...I mean you live with your best friend."

"It's complicated..." He was obviously touchy about this subject and Ally could sense that. "I thought I knew them, but when I was 13 I found out I was actually adopted so I ran away."

"Hey," she put her hand on his wrist moving it away from the side of her head as he was still cleaning off some of the blood. "I know a thing or two about running away from things, and people...was it worth it?"

"No." he admitted. "Dez's family is great and all, but-"

"You can't trust them cause they're not family, which makes you uncomfortable around them." This was something Ally had a the upper hand on, she'd run away countless times.

"Yeah..." Austin nodded, giving her a strange look not expecting her to know that. "Well I should probably go to bed, there is sadly still school tomorrow." Austin sighed which caused Ally to giggle.

"You wouldn't like school." Ally rolled her eyes, but for once it wasn't in annoyance.

"You do?" Austin asked skeptically as they reached her door.

"Like school? Wh_aaa_t? No...that's for nerds." She scoffed and crossed her arms. He kept staring at her showing how much he didn't believe her. "Okay fine, I do."

"You know I haven't seen you smile yet." Austin noted.

"Give me something to smile about." Ally shrugged.

"Okay..." Austin said with a smirk which made Ally a little nervous. "Goodnight." Ally expected him to just walk across the hall, but instead he leaned down and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Austin pulled back and smiled down at her. "And...smile!" he said childishly.

He looked so stupid Ally couldn't help but laugh and smile at him. "There you got what you wanted now goodnight."

* * *

**I've been sick since monday so I didn't have the time to update, but I hope you liked this chapter :D  
**

_Thank you for taking the time to read this :)_


	4. Maybe I can Help

**Sorry for not updating in a while** **at school we've been getting so many tests and homework and that takes up a lot of my used to be free time, I hope you like this chapter though and I'm glad you liked the previous one :)**

* * *

It was Tuesday, a week after Austin had helped Ally when Trish found her at the park. Ally still hasn't told anyone what happened, and though it was killing both Trish and Austin they didn't push her. They were afraid that if they did she would run off or something.

Dez, Callie, Austin, and Ally all walked up to the school. No sooner had they gotten there Callie had run off in another direction. There was no doubt she wanted nothing to do with Ally, and she was doing everything she could to avoid her, so far it was working perfectly.

"Well, I'm gonna go to class." Ally said shortly after Callie walked away.

She sped up her walking. Adjusting her bag on her shoulder she walked into the school preparing herself for a long day ahead.

**/~/**

A few minutes before Ally's lunch period ended she slipped out of the cafeteria. She had already been late to so many of her classes in one day that she couldn't afford to be late to another one, not that she would want to, it's music the class she had been looking forward to all day. Leaving early to get to her locker she thought she might actually be on time if she had a head start.

Quickly closing the cafeteria door behind her she turned her head to the side, brushing a few stray curls out of her face and saw the hall was completely empty. She sighed relieved. "Thank you." She readjusted her bag on her shoulder, pulled down her long sleeved striped shirt over her hands and walked around the corner heading for her locker.

A few feet away from her locker screams and laughs erupted from behind her at the end of the hall. From the sound she could tell there weren't many people, but enough for her. Hastily she pulled her hoodie on the back of her denim vest over her head and hurried her walking to her locker. She hoped and prayed they would just continue on their way and ignore her.

"Come on, hurry up!" Someone laughed skidding past Ally who was hiding her face as much as she could while getting her things from her locker.

"Austin did you see their faces?"

_Austin? _

Ally turned halfway around leaning her left shoulder on the locker crossing her arms. She pulled her hoodie more, covering her eyes, but she was still able to see.

Austin nodded doubling over in laughter. "But you can't tell anyone, if Dez's parents knew I left the school to play a prank they'd kill me."

"Are you ever going to tell them?" A girl came out of the crowd of guys. It was Maia Matthews. "It's like they know nothing about you, and their son is your best friend." Ally could clearly hear the Australian accent in her voice.

"I was going to..." Austin said his voice rising a few octaves. "But then they got a new addition to the family, and I have to set an example, pretend to be the perfect kid in the house."

"Ally?" Maia questioned with a look of disbelief. "You set an example for _her_? Are you sure it's not the other way around?" Maia teased.

Ally shook her head and turned back around to open her locker.

"When Dez's parents are around." Austin shrugged.

Maia was about to say something back, but she saw someone at their locker out of the corner of her eye. There was a mirror on the side of the locker and for a split second she saw their reflection, it was Ally. She hit Austin on the arm and nodded at Ally.

"Shouldn't you be in class or lunch or something?" Austin asked quietly as he walked up to her.

"Shouldn't you?" She looked at him accusingly, sliding in one of her books she was not going to need. "I've been late to class all day, I can't be late again so if you excuse me..." Austin blocked her way every time she tried to get past him. "What?"

"Are you okay?" He asked looking down at her concerned. All week she had seemed like finally she had let her guard down, but now it was up more than before.

"Yes, I'm fine." She answered curtly. "Just want to get to class."

"Nobody wants to get to class." Austin laughed lightly. "Look, what class do you have next?"

"Music." She said boredly.

"Me too." Austin said happily.

For a few moments Ally just stared at him blankly. Just the simple fact that he was the most interesting person she has ever known made her hate him for no reason at all except for the fact that she knows exactly nothing about him.

Sensing the slight tension Austin said, "You know you can trust me right?"

"How?" She asked with an incredulous laugh. "I know _less_ than nothing about you, so there is not much to trust."

Austin was about to say something, but he was cut off by the bell ringing. Ally shook her head and walked away, but Austin followed her.

A majority of Austin's friends watched them as they walked down the hall together, Austin relentlessly trying to convince her of something they couldn't hear, but she just kept cutting him off with the bad outcomes of his every solution he named. Maia though just stood smiling knowingly.

**/~/**

Marino High could easily pass as a private school. This was the reason why Ally had such high expectations for her first music class, also the reason why she was so disappointed. The whole class was spent reviewing very popular performers from the 1940's to the 1990's. Ally knew every question asked, as for the others she couldn't even say they tried to answer a question.

"Allison," The music teacher Ms. Hough called Ally over to her desk as the other student's cleared the room. "Today is your first day, right?"

Ally nodded. "Basically."

"Every year around the middle of the semester not too long after the beginning of the year every student is required to work with a selected partner and write a song based on the story line given to you."

"So who is my partner, and story line?"

"You pick from the two boxes over there." She pointed to two small round boxes on the corner of her desk.

Ally slowly walked over and picked up a card from one of the boxes. She unfolded the paper and read what her song would be about.

_Your best friend since third grade leaves for a world tour. The whole time you've been in love with him/her, but don't fully come to terms until he/she is just about ready to leave. _

Ally nodded with a small smile on her face,_ 'Not bad...'_ she thought.

"You live with the Fosters'?" Ms. Hough looked over at Ally with a small glint in her eyes that Ally couldn't place.

"Temporarily." Ally replied.

"Great, then you'll be working with Austin. It could help you two get to know each other better, make some things easier on you and them."

Before Ally could either accept or deny this offer, the intercom went off. The secretary's voice filling the school. "Allison Dawson, Callie Foster, and Austin Moon please report to the office for dismissal."

"Don't forget to tell Austin."

Walking into the office Austin and Callie were already there. So was Linda and Mark. Ally hadn't officially met Mark yet. When she walked in Linda had already been talking, and Ally caught the end of their conversation.

"Steve, went in for some surgery today at the hospital, and from the news we've gotten, they don't think he's going to make it..." Linda pressed her hand to her face just to make certain she wouldn't cry in front of everyone.

"Wh...when you say Steve..." Ally nervously fumbled with her hands, tears were filling up in her eyes. She didn't need any more explaining when she saw Linda nod her head slowly. Steve Miller was her father, Ally never saw him much. Since she was born pretty much she had lived with her mother and step-father Lester.

"You know him?" Callie asked skeptically.

"He's my dad." Ally explained shortly.

**/~/**

"You said it in a careless way..." Ally sat in her bedroom with her guitar and songbook. She was trying to busy herself writing a song to distract her from thinking about her dad. She played the few lyrics she had along with the melody she had. Shaking her head she crossed out the lyrics in her book.

"Mom acts like this is something simple." Callie walked past Ally's closed door, Austin following behind her.

"Hmmm." Ally hummed. And rewrote more lyrics in her songbook which also doubled as her journal. "_You said it in a simple way, 4 am, the second day, how strange that I don't know you at all. Stumbled through the long goodbye, one last kiss, then catch your flight, right when I was just about to fall._" She sang the lyrics that were written in her book. So far they worked perfectly with the melody.

"Did you write that?" Austin asked looking at Ally in awe as he walked over to her.

"Uh yeah..." She nodded. How she didn't notice him open her door, she didn't know. "It's for that music project..."

"Who are you working with?"

"Uh...you."

"Me? Wha- why didn't you tell me?"

Ally shrugged. "I'm not used to working with other people."

"How much do you have?" He wondered.

"The beginning, and a part that I don't exactly know what to do with yet, but I know it's going to be near the end."

"Can I hear it?" He asked with a hopeful smile.

"It's really short..." She warned, but picked her guitar up anyways. "_This is falling in love in the cruelest way, this is falling for you when you are worlds away._" Her voice started out strong and slightly loud, but fell to a slow and low sound. "_New York be here..._" Just as quickly as it fell, it rose up again. "_But you're in London and it's not fair that you're not around._"

"It's not gonna work that much longer." Austin deadpanned, looking over at her.

Ally smiled weakly, and pushed a strand of hair out of her face. "You think I don't know that?" She pushed herself back against her pillows hugging her knees to her chest. "It stopped working a while ago."

"Who _are_ your parents?"

"Lester Dawson is my step father, Penny is unfortunately my real mom, and Steve Miller is my dad, my real dad." Ally answered almost robotically. "My dad got really sick when I was nine, heart issues, by my tenth birthday I had a new father, a baby brother, and a daily visit to the hospital to see my dad. Two months later I was in my first foster home-"

"You've been in the foster system for seven years?" Austin asked flabbergasted. "You never got adopted?"

"I never stayed long enough." She said. "There one day, gone the next. I was a ten year old girl who stupidly cried and cried for her mother, because her father wasn't in reach. For one year I lived with them again, but it was nothing but my step dad hitting me. My mom just didn't even do anything."

Austin stayed silent. He knew she had been dying to say something out loud about everything, just to keep herself sane.

"And with all this, the stupid system blames me over and over for why my brother is still living with them." Ally scoffed. "Because I never stayed long enough in one place, but it never crossed their mind to ask why I never stayed long, they would just send me to some other family as soon as they could. Maybe if they had asked why I left then they would know that every family I've been put with says the _same_ thing! 'You just have to be good for a month, one month and you can go back to your parents and brother.' Not only did it mean I was going to be back with _them _I-I don't know where anyone got the idea I wanted to go back, but it also meant that they didn't want me there, they wanted me gone as soon as possible, so I made it easier for them."

"When did you meet your friend...Trish?" Austin wondered tentatively.

"When I was thirteen and I lived in the park. I wanted to get away from being put in families that didn't want me, and I did for two months at least; I was about to be punched in the face by some guy from Marino high because I bumped into him and didn't say sorry fast enough, I was waiting for the hit to come, it wouldn't be the first time so I was already used to the pain, but it never came. Trish even though she's my age, she's very intimidating and she scared him away." Ally sighed. "But even best friends have their annoying qualities that you can not stand. Trish is always bugging me about not having a crush on anyone famous or not, that I haven't had a boyfriend, and not even a first kiss, still does. And I don't know what she doesn't get about the fact that every guy I know has hit me, kicked me, pushed me, whatever."

"People at my- our school?" Austin asked shocked. Ally nodded silently. "Why didn't you tell anyone?" Ally just shrugged. "You make my parents leaving seem like a walk in the park."

Ally cocked her head to the side looking at Austin questioningly. His eyes widened as though just realizing what he had just said. "What?" Ally asked, but she was drowned out by Linda yelling up the stairs.

"Kids! It's time for dinner!"

"Uh, we should go then." He said standing up quickly.

"Austin," Ally got off her bed and stopped him in the doorway of her room.

"Ally I promise you I will tell you, but later." Austin pleaded, looking down at her desperately begging her using him famous puppy dog eyes.

"Fine." She complied.

Austin was going to head downstairs, but instead he turned back to Ally. "How much does it annoy you when your friend bothers you about not having a crush and everything?"

"To the point where I'm ready to lie about it, say I already had my first kiss and all that." Ally admitted a little shyly.

"I think I can help." Austin stated.

"You can?" She asked, obviously skeptical.

His answer though was different than what she expected. In almost no time at all Austin's lips were on hers. Austin's kissed her before, but only once, and on the cheek. Ally should have been against what was happening, sure he knew basically everything about her, but she couldn't say the same about him, but she just couldn't bring herself to stop it. He kissed her sweetly and slowly, his hand crept up to the side of her cheek. Austin couldn't take it anymore, he lightly pushed Ally up against the doorway, which was only a foot away from where they stood. He kissed her more roughly wanting more, and by the looks of it, he wasn't the only one. Instinctively Ally's hands went around Austin's neck bringing him closer to her as much as she could.

* * *

**The next chapter is most likely going to be up sooner than this one was, but I hope you liked this one and please leave a review telling me what you think, it really helps and I appreciate it :D  
**

_Thank you for taking the time to read this :)_


	5. Giving Up

**Sorry for not updating in a while, it's summer and I've been with my friends everyday all day and I don't have much time to write so yeah, but I hope you enjoy this chapter. We're getting a little bit deeper into Austin's past, not too much yet, but some. ****  
**

**auslly4ever - **_with my friends being crazy_

**romancefanficnerd** - _Thank you! I'm glad you enjoy it! :D_

**auslly4ever -** _(review on chapter 4) Their last name is Foster, I use my ipod sometimes and it auto corrects incorrectly. Her father (step father actually) hit her when she lived with him and her mother when she was 10 to when she was 11 almost 12, her more 'new' bruises and injuries aren't from her step father (we'll find out more about that soon)_

**BatFink**_ - I don't think Austin will be famous in this one, but that doesn't mean no paparazzi I still have a few tricks up my sleeve ;)_

* * *

Linda was in the kitchen with all of her kids, minus Austin and Ally, preparing the table for dinner. Again she glanced at the staircase hoping to see the two walking down. If this were a usual night, Linda would just have not even bothered making their plate, if you weren't there on time then you don't eat, those were the rules. But with everything that had been happening lately she wanted all of them there tonight.

"Callie," Linda looked over at Callie who was setting the bowls full of food on the table. "Could you go get your brother—" She paused debating whether telling her to get Ally as well. "And see if Ally is feeling well enough to join us, please."

Callie nodded silently and headed up the stairs. She hesitated in front of Ally's door, and decided to get Austin first. She knocked on his door as she slightly pushed it open. "Austin?" She opened the door fully. The room was empty. Confused Callie looked back out into the hall, her eyes locking on Ally's shut door. "Ally?" She knocked lightly on the door and it opened slightly. Through the crack in the door she could see both Austin and Ally.

From a distance Callie could still tell Ally's face was tear stained, her face was tinted red, and she kept brushing her sleeve under her eye wiping away stray tears. "I haven't cried in years." Ally tried to play the situation off as a joke. "Forgot how tiring it is, and gives you a headache..."

Callie frowned as she quietly closed the door all the way like it was before. Seeing her cry had really made Callie think about the way she had been treating Ally, giving her the cold shoulder for no reason. But the feeling of guilt was even worse as she thought about the years she had spent in the foster system, it was terrible and nobody had made it easier on her, and here she was making it harder on Ally, who has probably had a worse time.

"Did you tell him?" Linda asked when Callie slowly walked into the kitchen again.

"Uh no..." Callie shook her head. "He's helping Ally with something, I saw them in her room, she'd been crying." She explained distractedly.

"Oh, I guess one night won't hurt anyone..." Linda sighed. She looked at Callie with mild concern. "Everything alright?"

"Where did the bruises and cuts come from?" Callie asked instantly. "On Ally."

Linda took a sharp inhale of breath and looked at her, considerably. "Her step father." She answered hesitantly. "When Ally was nine her biological father got real sick, Steve, and by the time the poor girl was ten he was in a hospital while she was at home with a new dad and a baby brother." Linda cracked a small smile. "He's only her half brother, but she cared for him more than anything, still does even when she's not allowed to see him."

"How old is her brother?"

"He's seven. He doesn't know who Ally is, she hasn't seen him since he was just a few months old. When Ally was ten she was put into her first foster home, a month or two after her birthday."

Callie crossed her arms over her chest, pulled her sweater tighter around her, and bit her bottom lip, trying to stop the tears that were threatening to fall. "Why didn't anyone do anything?"

"If you were being beaten by someone who is supposed to love you, and your mother is just standing by doing nothing, would you trust anyone to tell someone about it?"

* * *

The weeks that had followed Callie had most definitely warmed up to Ally. Her and Austin were much closer as everyday passed. though the kiss was never mentioned, nor did it make things awkward between the two it was thought about often. But things were far from being perfect.

Austin and Ally had decided to take a break from writing the song and just lay back on Ally's bed like it seemed the majority of the nights ended.

"You never did tell me how you ended up here." Ally said glancing at Austin hesitantly.

"To be honest I don't even know." Austin admitted. "All I do know is that when I was eight I went home one day from school and everyone and everything was just gone. Like they didn't exist."

Ally turned her head to look at him. "They were just gone?"

Austin nodded his head once. "Gone like the wind, and to answer your next question, you can never catch air."

"Why would you say my situation made yours seem like a walk in the park? At least my parents are still around, though they were heartless people who didn't think twice about hitting me or sometimes Jack. I know they loved me at one point, even if they didn't always remember." Ally said through silent tears. "And your parents loved you unconditionally which makes all the more harder. I can easily turn my back on them because of how much hatred I have toward them, but if you were ever to see your parents again, could you say the same?"

"I don't think I could ever speak to them again if they did come back. I wouldn't know the first thing to say or do..." Austin trailed off.

At the same moment they each glanced over at the other, catching the others gaze. Slowly and hesitantly they started to lean in. Just mere inches apart a loud slamming of a door sounded down stairs accompanied by loud booming voices.

They each ran into the hall and down the stairs as fast as they could, Callie, Luke, Talon, and Dez following behind them.

"Mom what's going on?" Luke asked stepping in front of everyone as Linda passed the stairs.

"Kids get back upstairs, Austin please take Ally to her room." She instructed worriedly. Hearing the urgency in her voice Talon, Dez, Luke, and Callie quickly went back upstairs, but Austin stayed seeing as Ally wasn't moving.

"Where is she?" An all too familiar voice shouted from the kitchen. Ally felt as though she was frozen to the spot.

_'No. No. No. No. No. No.'_ she repeated in her head. _'How could he have found me?'_

"She can't stay with you anymore Lester!" Mark shouted following Lester out into the hall where everyone was gathered at the stairs.

Terrified beyond life Ally quickly ran for the back door that was located in the living room, but Lester had seen her and he quickly chased after her. Along with Linda, Mark, and Austin.

Ally didn't even make it to the door when Lester caught her by the arm and spun her around. The next second the back of his hand collided with the side of her face as everyone watched in horror.

Linda rushed out of the room to call the cops, what she had been trying to do when all the kids came down the stairs. While Mark relentlessly tried to pry Lester off Ally. Austin just stood there frozen, not knowing what to do, but wishing he could do something.

"Let me go!" Ally screeched through tears running down her face, streaming over the deep red mark on the right side of her face.

It all happened so fast in Austin's eyes. He saw Lester's fist rise in the air about to collide with Ally's face again. He didn't know how he'd done it, but he did. Seconds before his fist hit her Austin had quickly grabbed Ally by the waist rather tightly and the arm that Lester had a grip on broke free. His fist hitting nothing but air.

Mark was quick to jump on the opportunity and grabbed his spare handcuffs from work out of his pocket handcuffing Lester.

Austin hugged Ally tighter to him as she buried her face in his chest still crying from the pain the harsh blow to her face had caused. It stung and burned like crazy and the crying only made it worse, but she couldn't bring herself to stop. Not only was she in pain from the hit, but she was scared to death.

* * *

Ally stood in front of the mirror in the bathroom, checking the large red mark that now took up nearly half her face. Lightly she touched her hand to her cheek, it stung even more under her feather like touch. She whipped her hand away and clenched her eyes shut.

Instantly she regretted shutting her eyes. Everything just replayed in slow motion.

_Her mind was racing in thoughts she couldn't take the time to listen to. Desperately trying to reach the door and get away a death grip was on her wrist. She knew who it was even before the harsh pull had made her see him. Ally expected blood curling screams, and roughly being pushed and pulled which is why she hadn't expected the unbearable pain that wouldn't subside. She hadn't cried from any kind of physical pain in years, it was always expected so it never caught her off guard, but it did tonight. Ally wanted the tears to stop, with everyone another painful memory came and the stinging and burning intensified. Memory after memory of being beaten, chased, forgotten, pitied, and hated filled her mind. _

"Ally."

Austin's voice made her jump and her eye's flew open. Ally moved the hair out of her face and silently walked out of the bathroom and into her room. She didn't trust her voice enough to utter a single word.

"Ally," Austin repeated.

She turned around to face him, stopping a few feet from her bed. She kept her hands at her sides shaking them, as if that helped her nerves. "I'm sorry." The second her mouth opened her eyes filled with water.

"Why are you apologizing?" He asked lightly, walking closer to her.

"I don't know." She said in a strained tone. "I just have this feeling that I did something that I have to apologize for."

"You have nothing to be sorry for." He said sternly.

She nodded silently. "Can you please stay in here with me." She felt as if asking him that she was giving up, but maybe that's what she needed to do. If giving up meant not being scared anymore and having the security of knowing that she wasn't alone then she would give up any day everyday.

* * *

**So love it hate it? If you love it, yay! If you hate it, well sorry it's something I just threw together so I could get up another chapter before the week was up and I hopefully will have the next chapter up quicker and work on it more so it's better.  
**

_Thank you for taking the time to read this :)_


	6. Needed

**Lots of you liked the last chapter which is awesome! So I hope you as well like this chapter. Really sorry for not updating in a while, been busy with my summer, but I'm trying to update whenever I can.  
**

**R5Forever **— _Thank you! That's really sweet of you! I'm just glad other people enjoy my writing that don't have to, like my family :)  
_

**cupcakegirl786** — _Favorite review! _^_^_ small, but it put a huge smile on my face!  
_

**xxSmileYoureBeautifulxx **— _And I hope to keep you hooked! :D  
_

**BatFink** —_ I think I can answer all your questions/statements in one word. **Conflicting**.  
_

**Allygurl101** —_ If a fanfiction ever makes you cry, my remedy is to listen to R5/look at pictures of them! It always puts a smile on my face, unless you don't like them then watch season 1 episodes of Austin and Ally and marvel at how far they've come from being cute little puppies (I compare everything to puppies...) to some very gorgeous people (like wow to all of them congratulations on your face)  
_

* * *

The next morning when everybody was all ready for school Ally quickly went back into her room. Slamming her door behind her she threw her bag to the floor. Ally was so annoyed and aggravated with herself since last night. After so many years of not crying about getting hurt, or any other thing there was to cry about in her life, she let it all slip away. Now that's all she could do, cry. Cry about everything that seems to be caving in on her.

She'd try so hard to forget everything, and it always works, but now it's just the opposite. Ally can't help, _but remember_ everything that's happened that should make her want to just disappear off the face of the earth.

"Just stop." Ally sat on the floor leaning against the side of her bed, holding her head in her hands.

Austin silently slid into Ally's room and saw her sitting on the floor, her face was buried, but Austin could tell she was crying. Without her noticing he took a seat next to her on the floor, leaning against the bed.

"Hey," Austin lightly tugged on her arm. Ally lifted her head from her hands, not even reacting to how he had gotten there or how long he had been there.

"I can't stop crying." She said frustratedly. She laughed in spite of herself. "Cry once after what 7 years? And then it's just never ending."

"Are you gonna be okay?" He asked looking at her concerned.

Ally turned to meet his gaze. She could tell he was scared and worried because his expression mimicked that of her own. "No." she replied truthfully. Suddenly Ally stood up, Austin doing the same. "I have to go somewhere, and I won't tell you because you knowing could get you in trouble with your foster parents and I don't wanna be on somebody else's hate list."

"What are you talking about?" Austin asked confused following as Ally walked toward the window in her room.

"I have to go do something...that will...help me." Ally struggled to tell him what she was doing without telling him. "I _promise_ it's nothing bad. I don't know how on Earth I can make you believe me, but I swear I'm not doing anything bad. And you probably think I'm lying cause I lie to everyone all the time, but I can't lie to you because you make me feel really bad about it. It's the worst feeling in the world because you have these stupid puppy dog eyes and —well they're not stupid they're actually really adorable—" Ally sighed frustratedly she couldn't finish anything she was saying, it made no sense to her so she could only imagine hoe confused Austin was, and she had no breath left. "I'm not getting anywhere with this. I'll be back by lunchtime at school."

"Ally stop." Austin grabbed Ally's wrist as she opened the window. "You can't just leave—"

"Well I'm going to." Ally shrugged. "So would you mind giving me my wrist back, I kinda need it."

"And I kinda don't think you should do what you're about to." Austin countered. "Dez's parents they won't put up with much—"

"Maybe that's what we all need." Ally interjected. "If I'm gone then I can leave Miami and you won't have to worry about my every move and they don't have to worry about some random guy coming into their house."

"Why is it so important?"

"I'll tell you anything you want to know, but when I get back which I promise I will be." Ally assured him.

She had almost completely slipped her wrist out of his grasp, but Austin stopped her. "Wait," Ally could tell by his eyes why he had stopped her, and she returned the look unknowingly, but not exactly unwillingly. "Never mind."

Ally nodded and turned back to the window lifting the screen as fast as she could. She was just about to slide out of the window into the small roof under it so she could leave without anyone noticing she wasn't going to school, but instead she turned back to Austin quickly. Ally didn't know why she didn't just leave then and there, but it was too late now.

She put her hand on the back of his neck pulling him down to meet her lips in a hurried kiss. Austin half expected it, but it still took him by surprise, not that he wasn't quick to respond. Instinctively his hands went to her waist as he took a step closer to her.

"Austin, Ally!" Linda called walking up the stairs to look for them.

They sprang apart and Ally looked at her closed bedroom door worriedly. There would be no way she would get away if she didn't leave now, but there was no way she could Linda would hear her climbing down.

"Just go, I'll cover for you." Austin told her.

"What?" Ally asked taken aback. "You're going to help me?"

"Do you wanna get caught?" he asked her as Linda was getting closer to her room.

Ally just slid through the window when Linda walked into the room. Austin quickly stood in front of the window hiding Ally from view. "Hi mom." He said uneasily.

"What are you doing? And where's Ally?" She inquired leaning on the door.

**/~/**

Ally ran across the street holding onto the strap of her messenger bag. After what seemed like forever the stop sign had finally turned to walk. As soon as she was on the other side of the street she would be able to do what she had skipped school to do. Ally was nervous as can be as she approached the automatic doors to the Miami Hospital.

After a few minutes of Ally just standing there she finally walked in and up to the desk where a middle aged woman sat typing on a computer. "Hi, what can I do for you?" She asked sweetly.

"I'm here to see my father, Steve Miller." Ally replied nervously.

"I wasn't aware he had any children..." The nurse said eying Ally questioningly. "I can't allow you to see him, but while you're here maybe you should get that checked out." She indicated the large mark on the side of her face that was slowly bruising. Ally had stupidly forgotten to cover it up.

"I promise you I'm not lying. I've just been in the foster system for a while... something happened last night and it kind of involves him." Ally looked at the nurse pleadingly and very desperately.

"He's in room 213 on the 5th floor." The nurse gave in reluctantly. "You have 20 minutes at the most."

"Thank you!" Ally sighed happily as she practically ran for the elevators.

**/~/**

"Where's your sister Ally?" Austin's friend Maia wondered as her and his other friends ate their lunch. "I haven't seen her today. And this is her lunch period."

Austin merely shrugged, taking another bite out of his food. He was trying to make it seem like it was no big deal that she still hadn't come back yet, but in reality he was freaking out. Austin had no idea where she went or what she was doing there was no way to know if she was okay, the last time she went off somewhere Trish had found her beaten up and unconscious.

"Haven't seen her." He answered with as little words as possible. "And she's not my sister."

"She's right there." Curt, another one of Austin's friends said carelessly. He lamely pointed toward the lunch room door and Ally was in fact walking in. And when she spotted Austin she hurried over to him and slid into the empty seat beside him.

"Wow you have exact timing." Austin observed.

"Austin, I talked to him!" She burst excitedly.

"Wait you talked to your..." Austin trailed off giving her a look silently asking if it was her dad. She nodded vigorously in response. "That's great!" Austin hugged Ally tightly, smiling just as widely as her.

"I know, and I found out all this stuff." Ally sighed happily, there was something that made her so happy about talking to her dad.

"Like what?" he wondered. Austin could sense the change in Ally. It was like last night hadn't even happened and this was the most happy he's seen her since he's met her.

"I'll tell you after school." Ally assured him. "We also have to work on that song again, it's due in a few weeks." Ally lifted her feet and placed them on the medal bar that was under Austin's chair as she faced him.

"Fine by me." Austin nodded as he offered her some of his food which she gladly accepted. Her hair moved slightly and Austin noticed she had forgotten to cover up the bruise on her face. "Does that still hurt?" Austin asked.

"Not really." Ally replied truthfully. It really didn't hurt anymore. "It should be gone soon too so nothing to worry about."

"You know you should talk to him more often, you're like the happiest I've ever seen you." Austin noted. "Especially on a Monday."

"Today's Monday?" She asked frowning. "I forgot I have group therapy after school today! It's part of this deal I made with my social worker, she said if I went to the group therapy with other foster kids and I show some progress and she'll let me see my brother. Like officially without doing it behind her back that is."

"I can bring you," Austin offered. "you're not getting out of telling me that easy."

"I wasn't trying to." Ally laughed. "Seriously I'm dying to tell someone and I'd tell Trish, but she's outside of Miami this week visiting her uncle."

"What just happened?" Maia asked Curt quietly. "It's like we're not even here."

Curt shrugged. "Maybe we're not, he is really close with her. Isn't she like the only one she'd gotten along with like you know no fighting at all or anything."

"Curt, he's one of your best friends how are you not even a little worried that we're being replaced by one girl?" Maia questioned. "I haven't even seen him hanging out with Dez in a while."

"That's because Dez went with his dad for the week to visit some people." Curt explained. "Look Maia instead of being grumpy and cautious about him having a girl in his life that isn't you just be happy. He clearly likes her as a friend, as for a girlfriend...it's possible. Just stay out of it, he's a big boy."

* * *

**I hope you liked this chapter and don't hate me too much for taking such a long time. Please review and tell me whatcha think! It really helps with coming up with ideas for another chapter and helps improve them as much as I can!  
**

_Thank you for taking the time to read this :)_


	7. Eternal Misery

**I'm going to warn you right now. This chapter is going to be LONG. Like really long. I had a lot of inspiration and was really excited to write this one and didn't feel like splitting it in two and loose my idea so yeah its a long one. Also it's going to be very...intense at one part.  
**

**R5Forever / 1DR5 **— _Congratulations! *virtual high five* There is one thing you need to know about my stories though especially this one: Trust nothing and question everything  
_

**cupcakegirl786** — _I try anyways! Thank you for being an awesome reviewer and reader! I'm super happy you like the story so a shout out is nothing really :D  
_

**Jackie Is Grey **— _Yeah you might just hate me after this chapter...and you're an awesome reviewer! Don't doubt your reviewing skills!  
_

* * *

Ally left the cafeteria and headed to her next class. Luckily she didn't have her next class with Austin. Now she wouldn't have to lie to him anymore.

Ally had gone to see her father, her real father but it just made her realize how weak she had been. So quickly she let this family past her guard, especially Austin and she shouldn't have done that. They'll never be her family. They just saw a beat up kid and thought it would make them seem even more perfect than what the already are.

"Ally," Austin caught up to her as she walked down the halls trying to ignore him.

"What?" She snapped the anger inside her boiling.

"Did I do something?" He asked slowly, noticing her hostility.

"Just stay away from me. Stay away from me at your house, at school, just stay away from me. Don't even acknowledge my existence." Ally said forcefully. "Being your friend was a mistake, kissing you was a mistake, trusting you was a mistake. Everything was a mistake." Ally could see the disappointment, hurt, and anger in eyes. "Go find some other foster kid to toy with."

She shouldered her way past him not letting him say another word. Ally just left him standing there speechless without a second thought about it she cut him off from her life like he was nothing, which he was. Austin Moon was nothing to her, nobody but some person she's been forced to live with.

**/~/**

Walking home alone at the end of school Ally decided to take a different way to his house. She refused to call it hers anymore or 'ours' it was theirs and only theirs. Ally was going to avoid them at all costs.

"Ally!"

Ally heard her name being yelled by Austin, she didn't even flinch. Just kept walking ignoring him. There was no way she was going to let him back in again. In a matter of seconds he had already caught up to her. Ally rolled her eyes but swallowed her anger. She wasn't going to acknowledge him.

"Ally," He grabbed her shoulder but Ally jerked away.

"_Don't_ touch me." Ally snapped and she stormed off. That was the exact same reply and reaction she gave to Mrs. Currie the day she found out she would be living with the Fosters'.

"Allison."

Ally knew Austin was still watching her walking off, but she also knew that wasn't his voice. She turned just in time to see her step dad Lester come into view from the side of her. Instinctively she took a step back. "How...how are—"

"Your mother bailed me out of jail this morning." Lester replied already knowing what she was asking him. "Don't you miss your mom Ally?" He asked.

"What do you want?" Ally ignored his question.

"You're mother and I want you back home." He told her with the best smile he could muster.

Ally looked back at Austin. That snapped her back to reality. "I don't..." Ally took a deep breath. This was not going to be easy. Lester scared the hell out of her, but she had to get over that. He was an abusive man but there were times when he was a great father...sometimes. Just not knowing his reaction was the scariest part of him he was the most unpredictable man ever. "I don't think I can say no." Ally forced a smile. "I miss mom...and you and home..." Ally lied through her teeth with the most convincing smile she's possibly ever done.

"Great we can come get you this weekend." Lester told her.

Ally let every horrible memory she ever had of him go away and remembered how much she actually did miss her mother. "Daddy I wanna go home now." Ally told him with tears prickling at her eyes.

"Come here Ally-gator." Lester held out his arms and Ally willingly gave him a hug. "We'll go get your stuff now then."

**/~/**

They arrived at the Fosters' house and Ally walked straight inside. Everybody was in the living room. Mark, Linda, Dez, Austin, Talon, Callie, and Luke. Mark was about to say something to Ally like 'how was your day' but jumped up when he saw Lester with her.

"I'll be right back down with my stuff." Ally told her dad ignoring everyone in the living room.

She ran up the stairs already knowing Austin was going to be up there. When she passed the living room hallway she noticed he wasn't there anymore. As she reached her room she saw that he was in fact standing right beside her door.

"Why is he here?" Austin asked angrily as Ally pushed her door open.

"You're a smart boy Austin." Ally said annoyed. "Why don't you put two and two together." Ally emptied out all the drawers containing her things and dumped them on the bed while she searched for her duffel bag that she came here with.

"You're leaving with him!" Austin asked appalled.

"Ding ding ding we have a winner." Ally replied sarcastically. Everything was now in her duffel bag. She slung it over her shoulder and attempted to leave the room, but Austin blocked her way.

"Move." Ally told him curtly.

"What the hell happened to you?" He asked looking down at her disappointed.

"Move." Ally repeated. "I'm leaving. Got it? Gone. Good bye. Not here— is it sinking in yet? God I know you're blonde but come on."

Ally found her way past him and ran back downstairs to her fathers side. Everyone stared from Ally to her father to her packed duffel bag.

"Ally is he forcing you to do this?" Mark asked glaring at Lester.

"No." Ally replied simply. "I _want_ to go."

"And I actually felt bad for you." Callie scoffed. "But here you are leaving to go live with him."

"I didn't ask you to feel bad for me." Ally shrugged not giving a damn about Callie being annoyed with her. "I was just another foster kid you didn't know and was forced to live with. Not like I was going to stay past my 18th birthday."

"So Ally how was it getting to see your real dad today in the hospital?" Austin asked staring at her blankly from his spot on the stairs.

"It sucked." She replied her cold and distant front trembling. Something Austin noticed.

"You went to go see your father?" Linda gasped.

"Yeah and Austin helped me get away with it, didn't you Austin?" She smirked at him. "What did you tell her when I climbed out the window and you were covering for me?"

"Sorry for feeling bad for you." Austin rolled his eyes.

"Exactly." Ally pointed out. "You all took pity on me."

**/~/**

Austin lay on his bed staring up at the ceiling boredly his mind buzzing. He couldn't stop thinking about this whole Ally thing. Something just wasn't right she's just putting up a tough front for some reason.

"That girl is messed up." Talon walked into Austin's room and plopped down in a chair by his desk. "Kind of a bitch."

"She's just acting." Austin sighed. "It must have been something her dad said when she sneaked off to visit him at the hospital."

"You're not seriously defending her?" Talon laughed in disbelief. "Dude she totally called you out—"

"I kissed her." Austin confessed, it was driving him crazy keeping it to himself.

"Oh." to say Talon was shocked would be an understatement. "Wait what?"

"Twice." Austin added.

"You are a complete freaking idiot." Talon said emphasizing his every word.

"Luke was the one calling her hot the morning he saw her, and he has a girlfriend!" Austin defended.

"Yeah but he didn't kiss her!"

"And you wouldn't if you had the opportunity?" Austin asked skeptically.

"That is not the point." He said sitting up straighter in the chair basically agreeing with Austin.

"The point is she's in a house where she's been beaten before. You saw what happened the other night."

"Yeah you're right..." Talon said seeing what Austin was getting at. "Things seem a bit weird."

"We'll just have to see what happens tomorrow at school." Talon shrugged.

"If she goes."

"If she's being beaten she's never gonna wanna leave school." Talon pointed out.

**/~/**

Again Talon was late for school. It was a natural occurrence for him. Sometime though it turned out to be good, like for example one time when he was late he saved a dog from being run over. The dog had a broken paw or something because she was limping, Talon had picked her up and gotten her out of the road just in time.

Today was the best day he could have picked to be late. He heard something rustle a bush a few feet ahead of him. Being the lanky jumpy person he was he approached it like it was going to kill him, but when he saw what it was he almost fainted.

"Oh my god..." he gasped. It was Ally. She was leaning against the tree spewing up blood from her mouth. "Ally," he ran to her side his heart pumping like crazy he was freaked out of his mind. "what happened?"

"Just click call." Ally stuttered shoving a phone at him as she spit up more blood.

Talon had no idea who he was calling as the phone began to ring. When it stopped ringing and the person picked up he started talking frantically. "Hello? Hello, who's this? Hello?"

"Talon?" It was Austin.

Talon looked at Ally and sighed. He should have known it would be Austin. "Yeah dude we got a serious problem."

"Can we get past the chit chat please?" Ally asked clearly struggling to get the words out.

"Is that Ally?" Austin asked.

"Give me my phone." Ally snapped.

Without hesitation Talon handed it to her.

"I need your help." Ally sputtered coughing up blood again. Ally dropped the phone and clutched her stomach hyperventilating.

"Austin you need to get here fast!" Talon exclaimed urgently. "She's puking up blood and I'm freaking out!"

"You're freaking out?" Ally asked in disbelief. "You wanna swap places?"

"Where are you?" Austin asked urgently.

"uh...by a tree... a really big tree." Talon shrugged. "It's on the route to school just walk the way you do when you're going home!"

The line went dead so Talon knew Austin must have already left the school. "So I hear you kissed Austin." Talon said as he tried to make conversation.

Ally collapsed on the ground breathing heavily, ignoring him. She finally felt like it was done, all the blood that had to be coughed up seemed to be out of her and onto the ground.

In no time at all Austin was running over to them kneeling down next to Ally. "Oh my god."

"I wanna go home." Ally croaked a single tear sliding down her face.

"Where is home Ally?" Austin asked her softly.

"There isn't one."

Talon was confused beyond repair whereas Austin understood her perfectly. He'd had that feeling before.

He scooped her up from the ground, blood covering her mouth. "We have to get her to a hospital." As soon as Austin said this he could feel Ally shaking her head vigorously. "Okay fine no hospital."

"Mom and dad aren't home." Talon sighed. "We could take her there."

**/~/**

Ally was sleeping in Austin's room, quite soundly for someone who had just spit up too much blood for convenience. She refused to let them take her to a hospital so they had to settle for just calling a house doctor and asking if she would be okay. Which is what Talon was doing now.

"Yeah this kid kicked her in the stomach really hard a few times then she started puking up blood." Talon confirmed. They had lied and said someone was bullying her, but in fact it was her father who did it because she had seen her real dad. When Ally told them both that Austin felt overwhelming guilt, that was all his fault he was the one who basically told Lester she saw him.

"He said she'll be fine she just needs a lot of rest and you know like food and drinks and stuff." Talon told Austin who was standing in the doorway of his room watching Ally.

"How are we gonna keep this from mom and dad?" Austin asked not having a single clue or hope on how to do it.

"Well I guess it's a good thing their anniversary is in 2 days and they're leaving tonight leaving Luke in charge." Talon reminded him.

"Yeah but there's still the time when they're here." Austin pointed out.

"We'll cross that bridge when we get there." Talon sighed.

As if on cue the front door opened and the sound of both their parents talking was heard in the hallway.

"Oh we're crossing it, and we're crossing it right now." Austin said laughing in spite of everything. "You just _had_ to say something." Austin rolled his eyes.

"Dude just act like you're sick and we can say the nurse sent you home and I had to drive you and then I'm heading back to school—"

"If they think I'm sick they won't leave tonight!"

"Austin, Talon!" Mark yelled up the stairs.

"Huh?" Austin and Talon both asked in confusion.

"Well go put your big plan in motion." Austin smirked and pushed Talon out of his room shutting his door in the process, locking it too.

Austin walked over to his bed and lay down beside Ally facing her. They had cleaned her face and hands of all the blood and not much later she was out like a light. Lightly he brushed the hair out of her face and let his hand linger there.

"I'm sorry." Ally mumbled sleepily, she was still awake but just barely. "This is all my fault." Ally forced her eyes open and looked up at him apologetically.

Austin shook his head as he wiped away the tears the were falling down her face. "Nothing's your fault." Austin told her sternly. "Go back to sleep." he whispered to her more gently.

"Don't leave me." She pleaded closing her eyes again.

"I'm not going anywhere." He assured her moving closer to her, she gripped his shirt and buried her face in his chest.

Okay so her plan to just block everyone out completely failed. Ally knew it would sooner or later. She just hoped it would have been later so she could be almost 18 and wouldn't have to stay with her parents anymore.

**/~/**

Slowly Austin opened his eyes. It wasn't exactly voluntary. Austin was still unbelievably tired and now that he was awake and slightly aware, he was freezing. He had left his a.c. on, that made him wake up also the knocking on his door. Cautiously he stood up trying not to wake up Ally who was still sleeping. Sleepily he walked to his door unlocking it and opening it. "What?" He asked annoyed, still tired.

"Mom and dad are gone and they wanted you to call them when you get the chance, they said Talon told them you were sick?" Dez said.

Austin instantly walked out into the hall shutting his bedroom door behind him. Dez didn't know about Ally being there, or well about anything. "Yeah...I got really sick at school and Talon had to help...cause I couldn't talk...without puking..." Austin lied stuttering horribly.

"Are you okay?" Dez asked eying him suspiciously.

"Yeah just not feeling good, I started coughing up blood earlier. But we called the doctor said I just needed some rest and stuff...all week."

"I haven't seen you much since Ally got here and now she's gone and— Was there something going on with you guys?" He asked Austin raising and eyebrow.

"Maybe..." Austin sighed tired of lying to everyone. "And I'm not sick. It's Ally. Talon was walking to school late again and he saw her on his way there, she was coughing up blood—"

"What happened?" He asked looking at Austin shocked. "What could have happened in a few hours?"

"Her dad—"

"Then why did she want to go with him yesterday?" Dez exclaimed.

"Dez be quiet." Austin warned. "And I don't know! I don't know, she's been sleeping this whole time so I don't know what's going on. And yes before you freak out she's here."

Before Dez could say anything else or bombard him with more questions Austin disappeared back into his room locking the door again. Luckily Ally was still fast asleep but even from a distance Austin could tell she was shivering from the coolness of the air conditioner. Austin walked over to his closet and took out his favorite yellow fleece blanket and gently layed it over Ally. As he moved it from her face he saw she had her eyebrows knit together, frowning slightly. It was evident she was having a bad dream. Austin considered waking her up but decided against it. Nightmare or not she needed sleep and waking her up could mean more trouble than there was already. She wouldn't be one to easily convince her to stay and not go back to her parents. Ally was headstrong and stubborn. To the point where it could kill her, and that seems to be the looks of it now.

**/~/**

_I walked alongside Lester, making sure to keep distance between him and I. There was no way he was going to let it slide that I had gone to see my real father. I just hoped it wouldn't last long. We walked through the door and I saw my mom sitting on the couch watching TV, it was like nothing had changed, and from the looks of it nothing had. My mom lazily lifted her head to see what the noise was. She never was the most attentive.  
_

_"Hi mom." I said my voice strained. _

_She jumped off the couch and in the next second was standing in front of me gripping my shoulders and brushing strands of hair out of my face. "Ally..." She whispered with a small smile on her face, a noticeable glint in her eyes. _

_"She went to see Steve." Lester said sharply from beside me. I cringed at his tone. If I hadn't been so bitchy to Austin I could have told him to keep his mouth shut if he didn't want to see my headstone any time soon. Whatever happens, it's my own fault. _

_"I'm sorry." I said immediately as I felt Lester's hand wrap around my arm near my elbow. "He was dying and I just wanted to know if he could talk to my social worker so I wouldn't have to stay with the Fosters'."_

_"Penny why don't you go get Jack." Lester demanded still keeping his eyes locked on me. "He thinks he's seen you before." _

_"It was Austin!" I shouted through my tears that were filling up my eyes, blurring my vision. "He told me he had to check up on him, he baby sits him and they_— _I had to stay with him!" His grip tightened on my arm, if that were even possible. His nails were digging into my skin, I could already feel small droplets of blood slide down my arm. "You're hurting me." I whimpered uselessly. I tried pushing his hand off my arm, but he only tightened it more. "Let go!" _

_I pushed him away as hard as I could, he was thrown off me as I caught him off guard. Now I know I'd done it. I'd hoped it would be quick and as less painful as it could be, but you know what they say about hope: It breeds eternal misery. _

_Without a second thought I ran through the living room trying to get to the stairs that lead to the second floor where my old room is. I could hear him thundering after me. _

_"Get back here!" He roared. _

_"Leave me alone! Please!" I cried running up the steps, but he caught my foot half way up. I grabbed the railing trying to get out of his grasp. "Let me go!" _

_I tried to tug my foot from his grasp again, but my hand slipped and I tumbled down the stairs hitting everyone as I went. I landed on the floor on my back, the breath knocked out of me. The pain surged through me and I had no time to react to anything, before I knew it Lester gripped my by my air and dragged me through the house. I relentlessly tried to get his grip to loosen or anything that could stop the pain, but it was useless. _

_"I'm sorry! Please stop I won't do it again! I'm sorry!" I screamed over and over again. _

_"Shut up!" _

_He practically threw me across the room, my head hitting the TV stand, blood began falling down the side of my head. Slowly I inched my hand up to my head, every movement hurting more than the one before. Everything around me seemed to be stuck in slow motion including my movements as I tried to stand on my hands and knees. Just as I had done so my hair was pulled yanking me up, Lester angrily pushed me against the wall. I sputtered out meaningless cries wanting everything to just stop. My head fell to the side and I could see my mom standing in the kitchen doorway just standing there, watching. She didn't even try to stop anything. Nothing has changed. _

_"I hate you." I say loud enough for her to hear me before I'm thrown to the ground again._

* * *

**Well this chapter was intense and long. I hope you don't hate me too much for what happened to Ally. Anyways I hope you liked the chapter and please tell me what you think! It really helps me improve and I appreciate it a lot!  
**

_Thank you for taking the time to read this :)_


	8. Enough

**I'm so sorry you had to wait so long for this chapter, I was at camp for a week with my friend gloria and there was no internet connection so I couldn't update, but I hope you enjoy the chapter and don't hate me too much!  
**

**tigzzykonner **— _I'm finally updating! Sorry it took so long! _

**xxdumbblondiexx **— _That was a total last minute decision! The whole chapter was actually, I had a whole chapter written then I deleted it all and replaced it with that longer one, I felt bad while writing it! _

* * *

"If there's nothing then why won't you take off your jacket?" Austin questioned as Ally glared at him.

She had woken up just over an hour ago having had a nightmare, even though the dream had actually happened. But waking up in different surroundings and Austin beside her gave her a strange sense of security, for one she wasn't at home with _them_. In the time she had been up Austin took the time to actually check to see where else she got hurt. Her lip was cut, she had another bruise on the side of her face, and the side of her head had a small gash which Austin had already attended to.

Ally sighed angrily, but nonetheless she proceeded to slip her jean jacket off, revealing her arms. "Fine."

Austin's eyes widened in horror when her arms became visible, he now stood directly in front of her lightly holding her wrist. "Nothing, right?" Austin shook his head. Her arms were completely covered in bruises and multiple cuts.

"Look it doesn't matter. They'll go away soon enough so until they do I just have to endure small ounces of pain." Ally shrugged like it was nothing, which to her it was. "I've had much worse. But I'm going back—"

"Are you insane!" Austin cut her off staring at her unbelievably.

"Possibly, yes." Ally nodded considerably.

"Ally you can't go back there." Austin told her sounding like he was on the verge of hysterics.

"I have to," Ally said softly. "my brother's there, I can't take a chance that when he gets older— he's already 7 soon to be 8 I was only 10 when he first hit me. If I'm not there then he could take it out on him, I can't take that chance, I won't."

"Why don't you just take him and leave?" Austin asked still trying to understand the part about her going back.

"They don't believe me." Ally scoffed. "I tried to tell the system that it was him who was hitting me, but every time they checked it out, my mom's story was more believable. I had a boyfriend who was abusive but I never tell them anything so they have no idea who it is." Ally shook her head, you could tell she was passed annoyance and anger. "Before I can get him out I need some proof."

"So what are you just going to let him keep beating you?"

"Yes." Ally said nonchalantly. "When Trish gets back I'm going to make sure that's what happens. He's never been afraid to hit me in front of someone before, just ask Trish she's been there once. If she can see it for a second time then that should be proof enough, and she knows I've never had a boyfriend, or a crush, or a kiss or anything so my mom's story will be completely unbelievable...hopefully."

"I was your first kiss?" Austin asked with a small smirk.

Ally rolled her eyes. "Figures you'd only catch onto that part."

Getting back on track Austin took a step closer to Ally catching her gaze. "What do I have to do to get you to stay?" He asked sincerely.

"I'm sorry," Ally averted his gaze, knowing that she wouldn't be able to still deny staying if she looked into his eyes again. No matter what she said to him or how much she pushed him away he still hasn't wavered in the way he's acted toward her. That made it all the more hard to leave and go back to that house. "but I just can't stay."

Choking down the burning tears that were building in her brown eyes Ally quickly grabbed her jacket throwing it back on and left Austin's room as fast as she could. Of course Austin followed her, he wasn't going to give up without a fight. Just as Ally's hand reached the door knob to the front door, opening it a crack Austin put his hand on it as well and closed it again.

"Can you at least think about what you're doing, what you're going back to?" Austin looked down at her pleadingly but with his pleading came some annoyance.

"I know," Ally sighed frustratedly. "I am 17 years old Austin. I can handle myself."

"Have you seen yourself lately?" Austin exclaimed. "You can't handle yourself!" Ally finally looked up at him, her eyes stinging with water, still she refused to let them fall. "You can't go back there."

"Yes I can. I know I shouldn't, but I don't care. As far as this stupid system knows they think it is perfectly safe for me to be home and that I'm in a foster home because I'm too destructive to be around my brother." Ally didn't know if she was angry and ready to lash out or ready to just finally break down in tears. There didn't seem to be a difference to her anymore, anger and sadness go hand in hand.

"That excuse is getting old." Austin shook his head. "Why do you keep acting like you can handle everything and that you're in control when you're depending on some "stupid system" to save you."

Ally looked away from Austin facing the door completely. She gripped the door knob tighter and yanked the door open, looking at him one last time, "I'm sorry."

**/~/**

Ally was just a few minutes away from her house and she was already beginning to get cold feet about this. But it was too late to turn back. She took a deep breath and wrapped her jacket tighter around her. Ally was nothing if not hard headed. Once she made a decision she stuck with it, no matter how dangerous, stupid, or wrong she would never change her mind. Most certainly not now. And no matter how much she hated to admit it Austin was right. He was beyond right. Ally made everyone believe she was tough and could handle anything that came her way, but really she was just scared. Waiting for someone to finally tell her that it's all done. Her parents are gone and she doesn't have to worry about ever being hit by her father. That maybe one day she could actually live happily with her brother. That's all she wanted. She wanted to live a safe and simple life, wanted her brother to live a safe life most importantly. Living with Lester and Penny was the exact opposite of that and until that changed she would never leave that house. Even if it killed her. In this case, it was possible. Anything was.

Ally was too deep in thought to even sense anyone walking toward her. But she definitely noticed when a hand gripped her wrist tightly. Ally couldn't help the wince of pain from the persons tight grip. First she glanced at the hand then up to the owner.

"Elliot." Her eyes widened as they roamed the familiar features of the guy standing before her.

Elliot didn't even acknowledge that she had said anything. Harshly he began to pull her along, dragging her in the direction of the house. Despite her weak tries to get his grip off of her. She scratched, hit, pulled, pushed, and even tried to kick him. Elliot stopped abruptly. Yanking her on her wrist he pulled her up close to him. Ally wanted to look away but was trapped in place by the anger in his eyes.

"You're feeble tries at trying to get away won't work with me Alls." He growled staring down at her dangerously.

Ally forgot about everything, about her father, about the night before, just everything. She was not going to let him intimidate her, not in the slightest. No matter how terrified she was, she was far from showing it. "Don't call me that." She snapped.

"What you don't miss the nickname your dear brother gave you?" He asked in a darkly playful manner.

"I am not related to you or you're pathetic father." Ally hissed. She wrenched her arm from his grasp when she saw his mild shock. "I don't care if he married my mother. I am anxiously waiting for the day you both die and rot in hell together. You, Lester, and my mom. One big happy family right?"

Ally saw Elliot raise his fist with immense speed and have it come in contact with her jaw. The pain was almost unbearable, his hits had gotten worse. But not as bad as his fathers, not yet. Instinctively Ally's hand went to her jaw as she clenched her teeth biting back the pain.

"You're lucky he wants to deal with you himself or else—"

"What?" Ally asked. "Are you going to kill me? Go ahead. You'd just be doing me a favor."

"No." He said through gritted teeth. "But I will do this."

His fist collided with her stomach. Ally doubled over as she landed on her knees on the hard cement on the sidewalk. Not long after small ounces of blood began to drip from Ally's mouth. Hurriedly she wiped it away thinking that that could possibly make it stop, but she was doubtful.

"Is there a difference?" She asked with a hint of sarcasm in her voice. Ally placed both her hands on the pavement pushing herself up. As she began to straighten herself she saw a familiar face in the distance.

"What are you looking at?" Elliot snapped trying to follow her gaze. Ally stayed silent as an idea was slowly creeping into her mind set. "I asked you a question." he hissed grabbing onto her wrist even tighter than before. Ally thought it was a perfect opportunity. One that would get her away from him.

"Let go you're hurting me!" Ally said loud enough for any passers to hear, one in particular. "Let go!" She repeated her voice wavering ever so slightly. The more she resisted the more he tightened his grip making it more and more hard to act like he was hurting her enough to make her scream for help.

"Hey, whoa," Ally sighed in relief as the guy quickly walked over to them. It was Luke, one of Dez's foster siblings. "Let her go."

He walked over to them and placed his hand on Ally's arm slightly blocking her from Elliot. Reluctantly, without looking away from Ally, he released her wrist. "You can't stay away forever."

Elliot walked away from Ally holding lightly onto her wrist, a bruise already forming. Luke stood beside her watching as Elliot disappeared around the corner and out of sight. He then looked back at Ally questioningly. "Who was that?"

"My step brother." Ally answered grudgingly.

"Are you okay? Is he always like that—"

"Luke. Please." Ally interjected giving him a look that basically said that was enough, that what she had told him was all he was getting. "Austin's already involved way more than he should be, I can barely handle him. I can't handle you too."

"Austin knows about this?" Luke asked doing a double take. "Whatever _this_ is— He hasn't told anyone, he tells us everything. No matter what it is or how serious. Especially if it's serious."

"I said I can barely handle him. That doesn't mean I can't handle him." Ally informed him. "This is a lot more than what you see." Ally mentally kicked herself. She kept saying too much. Things that didn't need to be said, _shouldn't_ be said. Not to Luke anyways. "Whatever you do don't tell Austin about this, please."

"Where are you going?"

Ally didn't know if that meant he wouldn't be telling Austin about this or not, but she hoped it meant he wasn't going to. "My friend's." She lied. "Trish's." She added to make it seem more real.

"I won't tell him." He assured her with a reluctant sigh.

**/~/**

At around 12:30 Ally found herself standing outside Austin's bedroom window which was conveniently left wide open. It hadn't taken long for Elliot and Lester to find her after Luke had left to go home. It always seems that no matter how much effort Ally put's in to trying to just forget Austin she seemed to find herself right back next to him. One way or another.

Tiredly she began to climb the tree that was outside his window. Once she got to a sturdy branch where she could safely slip into Austin's room, she did just that. Once inside she just as quietly walked over to his bed where he was sleeping soundlessly his blonde hair tousled. Ally slid into his bed beside him lifting up his arm that was fanned out. She was face to face with him when his eyes lazily opened halfway. Even half asleep and with his eyes half closed Ally saw his small eye roll before his right arm that she had moved went around her hugging her to him. Seconds later Austin was sleeping again his face buried in her chestnut and honey blonde hair. Sighing contently Ally nestled her face into his chest gently gripping his shirt, a habit of hers whenever she was particularly close to him. For some reason she found it comforting.

"You can't keep letting them do this to you." Austin mumbled tiredly into her hair, nuzzling into the crook of her neck.

"I know." She replied. And for the first time she actually meant it. Austin was quickly falling back to complete sleep, but just before he did he heard Ally whisper, "Tomorrow I promise. I'll tell them."

That was all he had been wanting to hear ever since he knew what was going on. It took a while and sent him through loops most of the time, but it was all worth it in the end because he knew that she'd be safe. Someone how in such short time Ally had become someone that was stable in his life, but yet he had to watch her every move to keep her alive and out of as much trouble as he could manage. He'd simply gotten too damn attached to her. And quite frankly he didn't really care.

* * *

**This chapter was more of a filler chapter, but I hope it wasn't too boring, or you hated it too much. I promise the next one will be better and hopefully up a lot sooner! By the way thanks for 100 reviews! All of you are awesome! And I know I only reply to some of you I still read every single review and I appreciate them sooo much!  
**

**PLEASE READ: _I'm thinking about putting up another story. I already have a chapter or two written for it and it's called "Eye Of The Daughter" it's auslly of course and it has to do with The Legend Of Cassandra, from greek mythology. Or well the idea of it anyways. Please tell me if you would want me to or not! And if I do it wouldn't mean I would give up on this story, actually it expands my ideas when I'm writing more than one story at a time! :)_  
**

_Thank you for taking the time to read this :)_


	9. Confession Session

**it only took me 6 days to update this time! I think that is pretty good for what I've been doing lately. I meant to update yesterday but it was Rydel's birthday so I was busy on tumblr haha, anyways hope you like this chapter!  
**

**1DR5 **— _I try to write it detailed enough that you get into the story but not too much that it's overwhelming. Thank you for reading and liking it as much as you do! :D  
_

**Jackie is Grey **— _Elliot is somewhat Liam but not completely. They have more differences than they have similarities I would say. Actually writing more than 1 story at a time helps because it expands my mind and ideas when I switch from one to the other especially since the genres are so different.  
_

**Austin and ally stories** — _did this story go where you thought it was going in chapter 1? ;) and speaking of that I'm really curious, where do you think this was going? Hope you enjoy this chapter!_

* * *

Instantly when Ally woke up that morning with Austin she knew there was no way she would be able to get out of her promise now. Not that she wanted to, technically speaking. Ally really did want to finally end it, whatever you want to call 'it' that was happening with her family. But Ally didn't know how to say it, she didn't want it. She'd told _them_ so many times, and they never believed her. So she finally gave up. _They _just had to put her with the family that had a very persistent friend of the best friend staying with them. That was how Ally found herself standing outside the Miami, Florida Families and Children's Dept.

On the way there she was confident, as they had come closer though her confidence was wavering, along with her determination. But once they were standing there, it all went away. All replaced with anger, hurt, and confusion. Ally remembered the first time she'd ever been here. They advertised the thought of having that perfect family. Back then Ally was completely silent, unlike now. When she was first taken away she hadn't said a word for months, in front of people anyways when she was alone she would sometimes talk to herself or let out a few cries, but never more than that.

_Ten year old Ally walked into the unfamiliar building slowly, an even more unfamiliar woman walking behind her. Ally glanced behind her and up at the lady's face, she could tell she was trying to be patient with her, but it wasn't going to last that much longer. _

_"Come on honey," She put her hand lightly on Ally's shoulder giving her a gentle push and they walked farther inside. They came to a stop before another lady who Ally again did not know. _

_Feeling uncomfortable and scared Ally wrapped her arms around herself and bit the inside of her cheek so she wouldn't cry. She had no idea where she was, or why she was in this place. Not long ago she was at home with her mom eating dinner when the woman came and took her. As Ally was ushered out of the house hyperventilating like crazy she cast a last glance at her mom trying to see her to know what was going on but she only watched calmly as everything was happening. _

_"Hello dear," The older of the two woman crouched down in front of Ally, giving her the brightest smile she could muster. "I'm Ms. Ocamp, and this," She indicated the lady who had brought Ally here. "is Mrs. Currie. Now I know you are probably wondering what the heck is going on, and since you're much too young to understand all you need to know is that you're going to be staying with some new people. And they're going to be your new family. They will give you all the love you can get and even though they are not your real family it will soon feel like they are. It's not blood that defines family, but the love that is shared that defines a family." _

As Ally had gotten older and finally understood the reason why she had to be put with new families she only had one question that floated around in her mind everyday. _Why didn't they want me?_ It still puzzled her. Ally could never remember what she did that caused this whole thing. It couldn't have been their fault since she was able to live with them again when she was 11.

"Ally," Austin waved his hand in front of her face trying to get her attention.

"I can't do this." Ally shook her head vigorously. Ally turned around, walking away. But Austin grabbed her arm, stopping her.

"I know you don't want to do this. You're scared, but it only gets worse—"

"You don't understand! You'll never understand!" Ally finally said what she had been wanting to say for a while. "Before I was taken here one night, I was eating dinner with my mom. That was it, they hadn't done anything. I didn't get taken away because of them. It had something to do with me, I don't know what it is I did, but it was something. I was 11 when I finally understood what was happening with this whole foster stuff. For 5 years all I can ever think about is what I could have done to make them want to get rid of me. Why they didn't love me anymore, what _I_ did wrong..."

"Ally," Austin took a step closer to her, moving a strand of hair behind her ear. Gently caressing her cheek. "there is nothing you could have done wrong. You are the most smart, strong, independent, beautiful, talented person ever. You're not perfect. Not to everyone, but you are to me. Your mom was supposed to be the person who loved you the most in the world, but she isn't. And that's not your fault. Why would you want someone like her to love you? All she's done is hurt you, let someone else hurt you. She doesn't deserve to even be thought about as much as you linger over your past."

Usually people just tell you you're the most perfect person ever, lying of course because to everyone there is a different definition of perfect. Austin didn't though. He was actually giving her the cold hard truth. Some people would think he was being harsh or rude, but not Ally. It was the best thing he could have said to her.

"Thank you." Ally mumbled into his chest as she hugged him around his waist tightly.

**/~/**

Austin and Ally sat in Mrs. Ocamp's office in the chairs opposite her, standing off to the left. Ally had finally told them everything. Uninterrupted, even though they tried several time to interject. From the looks on their faces Ally knew they hadn't believed a word she said.

"Allison, everything you're saying is unplausible." Mrs. Ocamp drawled on boredly. "We know you have a strong disliking for your parents—"

Ally scoffed and shook her head annoyed. Ally was ready to say something in protest, but Austin stopped her. "Can I have that please?" Austin asked pointing at the bottle of water that was on the desk.

"Yes?" Mrs. Ocamp said as more of a question, confused as to why he just randomly blurted that out.

"You are going to hate me..." Austin grabbed the water and stood up from his chair. That's when Ally realized what he was going to do.

"Don't—" but it was too late the water had already spilled into her head, dripping onto her face and exposed arms, her make up running revealing all her covered up bruises and cuts.

Austin gently pushed Ally up and out of her chair so they could all see her injuries. "Three days ago my brother found her on his way to school coughing up blood. It was the day after the night she had gone back to her parents house. Talon and I had to bring her back to our house so we could call the doctor, she wouldn't let us bring her to a hospital and the wash cloths with her blood on it are still in the trash I bet." Mrs. Ocamp and Ms. Currie sat their speechless and wide eyed. He had gotten their full attention. "She's not lying. Even my foster parents saw her dad hit her when he showed up at our house unexpectedly."

"I have to go to the bathroom and clean up." Ally said with a strained voice. "Care to help." She turned to Austin giving him a death glare.

"I'm good..." Austin shook his head and went to sit back down in his seat.

"How long has this been going on for?"

"Since I was 11." Ally replied slowly sitting back down, forgetting about the water that Austin had dumped on her. "When I lived with them again...I've told you before but you believed them when they said it was my boyfriend."

"You were disappearing all the time, it was the only plausible explanation." Ms. Currie spluttered.

"Plausible?" Ally asked with an incredulous laugh. "I've never even had a boyfriend before! When I 'disappeared' I went to that park on the other side of Miami. One of those times my dads son tried to hit me but he didn't get the chance when someone else stepped in and helped me."

"Trish?" Austin questioned. "He's your step brother? You never told me that."

"I didn't tell Trish that either." Ally told him hurriedly. "I ran into him yesterday too, and Luke, another one of the Foster's adopted kids, saw. He was walking by at the time and he kinda helped me."

"Luke saw you yesterday?" Austin asked looking at Ally weirdly. He was learning a lot during this little confession session.

"I told him not to tell you." Ally explained.

Ignoring their side conversation Mrs. Ocamp finally spoke again. "So you're saying that your step father Lester Dawson abused you along with the occasional help from his son Elliot and your mother just watched?"

"Yes. Now you know everything. Believe me don't believe me, I don't care." Ally harshly pushed her chair back and stormed out of the room, Austin quickly following. She walked straight outside and didn't even look back, finally stopping when she was off the property.

"Why is your last name Dawson?" Austin asked her as he came to a stop standing behind her.

"What?" Ally asked confused as she turned around to face him.

"Why is your last name Dawson?" He repeated. "Your dads last name is Miller."

"My mom was married to Lester when she was with my dad." Ally told him. "Why?"

"And once your dad was sick Lester just showed up?"

"Pretty much." Ally nodded slowly not having a clue where he was going with.

"Which was when you were first put into the foster system?"

"Yes, Austin what are you trying to—"

"Is it possible that your mom put you in the foster system because with Lester coming back she knew he would hate you for being a constant reminder that your mom cheated on him?" Austin asked cutting her off.

Ally just stared at him considerably. It was possible. That her mom had sent her away so that she wouldn't get hurt, but if she did why wouldn't she stop everything that she saw Lester did. All the hitting, everything. Some of it added it up but yet some of it didn't.

Ally let out an aggravated sigh. "I'm gonna find out." Ally turned on her heel and walked in the direction of her house.

"Wait _what_?" If Austin knew that him suggesting that meant she was going to have to go back to her house to see if it was true he would have kept his mouth shut, but alas he didn't.

* * *

**Love it hate it? Please tell me what you think! Also please do me a favor and read my new story cursed, I really loved writing it and I think you might like reading it! Yes I know most of you probably don't like those supernatural stories but I can assure you no story like this one has ever been written for austin and ally (as for other fandoms I'm not sure) it's not a vampire, werewolf, witch/wizard, ghost, or mermaid story. If you'd like to know what kind it is then I guess you'll just have to go see for yourself ;)  
**

_Thank you for taking the time to read this :)_


End file.
